


Forever and Always

by Aphryl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forever and Always, Parachute, Tragedy, this song just ripped me apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphryl/pseuds/Aphryl
Summary: A NaLu Songfic (ft. Forever and Always by Parachute)





	Forever and Always

**NALU** \- lyrics

~~~~~

**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**

Lucy flicked the switch open. She was definitely worried. She slowly walked back to the wooden table and sat on a nearby chair under it. She rested her arms and fidgeted her fingers while she carefully watched the window and the clock, waiting for a certain fire dragonslayer to enter casually and show her one of his notorious grins while saying his apology in a stupid, childish tone.

_But she always loved how he manages to give her relief and comfort with those simple gestures…_

**He was supposed to be here**

Natsu was out to do this solo mission. He said it would only take him three days and even promised her a dinner date outside when he comes back. She knew she may probably be paranoid and everything, but she really was feeling not good about today. 

She didn’t know why.

**She's sure he would have called**

He should’ve at least given some kind of signal to her when he’s already nearby, at least for her to fix herself before the date. He was always this idiot, not even thinking about anything besides fights and battles… But he met her.

Lucy blushed upon thinking about him. Who would’ve thought that they would somehow end up together?

Well, Mira and everybody did.

Lucy smiled as she remembered how she first met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon and now, they’re together for almost six years. “I wonder when would Natsu propose?” Lucy internally squealed as she imagined herself wearing a wedding dress, walking down the altar and Natsu was at the end, grinning towards her. She blushed furiously upon the thought. “It’s not like I’m expecting for him to propose to me, right? I’m completely fine with us together now.” She said as another suppressed smile showed itself in her features.   
She really does love that idiot.

**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**

It’s almost midnight and Natsu’s three-day promise was almost over. She was definitely restless now. She stood up, walking back to her porch and taking a peek on the door, waiting for a certain pink-haired mage to pop out of nowhere and tackle her with one of his playful hugs.

“Damn him. Making me worry this much.” Lucy bit her thumbnail frustratingly.

**No one said they've seen him**

Lucy always pestered Master in the guild in the span of those three days, asking for updates of how was the mission and everything else. Master and Mira would always snicker and laugh upon her protective gestures, resulting to her retorting that she only wanted to know if Natsu destroyed another city while blushing madly.

**Why, is something wrong?**

_“Master.” Mira called out to Makarov, surprising Lucy and him with the sudden seriousness in her tone. “I need to talk to you about something.” Mira said, hinting to Lucy that it was a conversation she shouldn’t join. Understanding this, she nodded towards Mira. Mira smiled apologetically before they went to Makarov’s office to talk about what there is to talk about._

“I don’t feel so good.” Lucy sighed deeply, remembering that scene a while ago in the guild. It was as if Mira and Master were talking about something related to Natsu and his whereabouts.

**She looks back to the window**

Lucy’s dark brown orbs landed on the glass panes of her window, only to see the darkness of the night lurking outside the house. She sighed, exasperated and tired. The tension and worry forming in her heart was killing her. _‘Where are you, Natsu?!’_ She thought, greatly disoriented. Drowsiness slowly made their way into her system, but she won’t close her damn eyes without seeing any pink-haired whatnot standing in front of her.

**Suddenly the phone rings**

“Lushee!!” A sudden knock was heard from the door. She flinched upon hearing the familiar child-like voice. Lucy hurriedly made her way to the door and opened it, revealing a panicked blue exceed, panting heavily like he ran thousands of marathons in the past hour.

“Happy?” Lucy asked, trying to calm her little friend down. Happy immediately shot her a sorrowful look. Lucy looked at him questioningly, terror rising inside her.

**A voice says something's happened**

**That she should come right now**

“Natsu!! He’s—“

Lucy immediately made her way outside the house and rushed forward. The moment she heard Natsu’s name, everything went blank. Her body started moving in its own accord, panic and horror slowly consuming her fragile heart.

Happy understood that Lucy knew that something bad happened and he needed to stay with her. He flew alongside Lucy, telling her that Natsu was currently in a hospital located in the middle of Magnolia. Lucy never answered, a determined look evident in her face. She needed to see him right now, no millisecond to waste.

**Her mind goes to December**

**She thinks of when he asked her**

**He bent down on his knees first**

_“Luce…”_ Natsu knelt in front of her, his rose-coloured locks covering Lucy’s sight of his face. Lucy somehow understood what was happening in front of her yet she couldn’t do anything to suppress the emotions exploding inside her.

_“I have always loved you, since the beginning…”_ Natsu held Lucy’s right hand where her pink guild mark was located. Somehow, she was dreaming for this exact moment to happen and now, _it’s finally happening_. She was utterly surprised and blushed furiously the moment Natsu’s soft lips brushed against her guild insignia, gently kissing it.

Natsu looked towards Lucy, Lucy melting in the firm, honest look in his onyx eyes. Her chest felt as if it was going to explode because her heart felt like it was going to rip itself out from her body. The sound of her heartbeat resonated in Natsu’s ears and he grinned towards her, understanding what that meant.

_“I love you too…”_ Natsu playfully chuckled, making Lucy’s face heat up and flustered. “I n-never said anything!” Lucy couldn’t get her words right. What she meant was she never even said anything yet. Natsu simply stood up, still holding Lucy’s hand, and placed it on his rock-hard chest.

“Your heart says so.” He softly said, making Lucy explode internally. She never knew that Natsu even had any romantic cell living within him. Sighing in defeat, Lucy just gave him an earnest smile before pouncing onto him, giving him a huge hug. “Well, if you say so!” She beamed.

**And he said**

**“I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together**

**Forever and always”**

**She pulls up to the entrance**

Lucy opens the glass doors of the hospital and rushed towards the front desk, Happy beside her all this time.

**She walks right to the front desk**

“I’m looking for Natsu Dragneel! Where is he?” Lucy said in impatience. She needed to desperately see Natsu right at the moment and she’ll kick every door in the hospital open just for her to reach that goal. The nurse immediately understood her desperate need and called up a doctor.

**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**

The doctor, Lucy and Happy strode through the seemingly endless white halls of the huge hospital. Lucy was feeling all jumpy and nervous of what she was about to see. She prayed as they passed every door of the hospital, hoping that Natsu was safe and sound, and he would just smile childishly towards her as he rubs the back of his head and apologize to her for his clumsiness and recklessness.

**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**

She nervously looked to the doctor who was currently guiding them to Natsu’s whereabouts. She may be feeling something was really off or paranoia just took over her but either way, the situation was really _bad_.

She stops walking when she noticed the man step in front of a particular door. It says ‘Emergency Room’ above. Simply seeing this made her heart broke into pieces. Lucy felt that her throat was burning and a huge painful lump resided in there, waiting for the right time to get itself out of her system.

“Let’s go.” The doctor sternly said. Lucy’s head slowly nodded. She felt that she was about to breakdown from all the tension and stress piled up inside. Her whole body was trembling and she could feel her knees gradually starting to weaken as every second pass by.

**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**

The doctor finally opened the door and an overwhelming bright light greeted Lucy and Happy, making them cover their faces with their hands before they could rightfully adjust to the room’s light. As they opened their eyes, the whole sight made Lucy whimper as she covered her mouth with her hands. Suppressed tears started flowing down her face.

In front of them was Natsu… A _bloodiedtornHURT_ Natsu.

Natsu had huge, deep wounds all over his body and his face was terribly swollen with bruises and scratches. He was lying silently on the bed, his chest minimally rising up and down as the only means of support for breathing was the motorized machines beside him, giving him the oxygen he terribly needed at the moment.

**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**

Lucy rushes beside him, ignoring the doctor’s complaints and warnings for her. The only thing running inside her mind was Natsu and how terrible he looked. This wasn’t the Natsu she was expecting to go home. This whole thing wasn’t anything she expected in the first place.

Tears continuously flowed from her broken eyes as she gently held Natsu’s hand. His firm and muscled arms were now full of wounds and Lucy cringed in pain as she imagined the pain Natsu must’ve endured in the mission. She should’ve just went with him. She should’ve never let him go there alone.

_She should’ve protected him._

“Natsu… Please… Wake up…” Lucy managed to say in between her sobs. She tightly clung onto his ruined black vest while she painfully released all the agony she felt at that time. She cried and cried upon seeing Natsu, upon seeing his condition. She was wailing like a child in the hospital, the others giving her consoling looks.

**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**

**The house on the hillside, where they would stay**

“Hey Luce, I want to have a loooottt of kids! Then you’ll live with me and Happy!!” Natsu childishly said to Lucy, who currently spurted her drink out of her mouth in surprise. She gave Natsu a ridiculous look, making Natsu tilt his head adorably. Lucy sighed in defeat.

“Do you even know where those kids come from?” Lucy said, trying to suppress the embarrassment she felt. She never knew that she would actually have these kinds of conversations with a thick-headed person like Natsu.

Natsu simply gave her a ‘Duh’ look like it was one of the most obvious things in the world that even a huge idiot like him would know. Lucy raised her brow in disbelief. Natsu grunted. He knew Lucy underestimated his intelligence but this was going too far. “They come from eggs, duuhhh.” He plainly said, his voice full of confidence and certainty with his answer.

Natsu was surprised when he heard a loud roar of laughter coming from his side. It was no other than his blonde girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. She sure was laughing so hard since she had to crouch and hold her stomach while she smacked the ground again and again. Natsu tried to hide his embarrassment but Lucy could see hints of redness in his face. When she finally settled down, she looked at him straight in the eye.

“Who the hell told you that?”

“Igneel.” He pouted as he looked away. Igneel was always correct. He was the King of the Dragons so he definitely knew everything! Lucy noticed that Natsu was already having his tantrums and he’ll definitely ignore her for probably an hour since he always did that whenever they fought. A smile slowly crept onto her lips as she thought of how adorable Natsu was at the moment.

“Well, you see, Igneel may _partially_ be correct there.” Lucy said, trying to cheer up the sulking Natsu. He just huffed in annoyance. “Stop being so grouchy, Natsu. It doesn’t suit you.” Lucy said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. His gloomy aura immediately disappeared and his frown turned into a childish grin. “Heh, I love you!” He said as he tackled Lucy, putting her to a big embrace. Lucy laughed at Natsu’s fast recovery and hugged back. He’s really the sweetest person she know and she was very lucky to have him.

_“I love you too.”_

**“Stay there forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether rich or for poor or for better**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always”**

**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**

“Lu…c..e?” Natsu stirred, weakly opening his eyes, only to find a crying Lucy in front of him. Even though it was almost impossible for him to move his body, he pushed himself to move his arm and successfully making it twitch. Seeing Lucy so miserable like this, _he hated it_.

He weakly raised his arm and gently placed it on her face, slowly wiping off the tears from her eyes. Seeing this, Lucy placed her hand over his and closed her eyes. She cried again as she saw how Natsu still protected her, even at his state. She knows what would happen next and her heart painfully throbbed as she imagined it.

“N-Natsu…” Lucy said sorrowfully. Both of them knew where this would end up and it pained them, knowing they couldn’t do anything about their situation now. The tears started to flow once again in Lucy’s eyes, wetting Natsu’s hands in the process. Natsu mournfully looked towards her, evident tears also coming from his eyes.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to leave Lucy… _Not yet…_

But what power did he have over Fate?

Lucy continued to hold Natsu’s arm, feeling his warmth. She knew it so well. It was just the same with her mother at that time… That particular time when she had to say goodbye.

She wanted to be with him forever. She never wanted to leave his side and she was sure Natsu felt the same way about her… _What if…_

Lucy’s eyes immediately shot open and she ran outside the room. Natsu looked at her in surprise, wondering what was happening.

**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**

“Please! Just let us do this before… before we part our ways…” Lucy desperately begged to the doctors and nurses outside the room. Understanding her predicament, they solemnly nodded in agreement, sending waves of relief to Lucy. She immediately ran back to Natsu’s side.

Slowly, the room was filled with nurses and doctors, looks of anticipation evident in their faces. Some had faces of pity and some had looks of regret. Natsu didn’t understand everything that was happening until a priest steps inside the room. He held a bible in his hand and a rosary around his neck. He looked peacefully towards Lucy and Lucy nodded, as if understanding what that look meant.

Now, Natsu had an idea of what was happening.

“Are you…” Natsu looked at her in disbelief. He could slowly feel an extreme drowsiness take over him but he wouldn’t give in. Not yet.

Lucy simply gave him a reassuring smile before her eyes looked at him with pure determination. The priest then started the ceremony.

_“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. Even death would not be a limit for love to bloom in their hearts. Today we witness a profound example of what love is and how it affects us.”_

The priest looks towards Lucy. “State your vows.” Lucy takes a deep intake of breath before she started speaking.

“Natsu Dragneel, you are my best friend. I promise to love you unconditionally, whatever hardship we may experience, I would never give up on loving you. Always remember that I would always love you. Your stupid antics, your tight hugs, your tantrums and childish sulks, your encouraging words, your salmon-colored hair, our adventures together, and your hopeful smiles. I loved every single bit of it and I’m really glad I met you in my life…”

Lucy started sobbing as she continued speaking…

_“I’ll always love you, Natsu.”_

Everyone in the room was tearing up. Natsu simply gave an encouraging smile towards Lucy, tears flowing in his eyes. He couldn’t stop the overwhelming warmth in his chest. He was really overjoyed. He was glad Lucy chose him, even though his stupidity always ticked her off, he was glad he got her.

“Young man, speak your vows.” The priest said. Natsu coughed up a bit before he started speaking.

“Do you remember the first time we met you in Hargeon? I always kept saying that you’re a nice person and I was glad I’m correct. You really are a nice one. I would always protect you, even at the cost of my life because I believe I couldn’t a life without a noisy person like you.”

The other nurses laughed as they heard that. Lucy couldn’t get herself to be angry at that remark and she didn’t know why. Even she giggled at the comment.

“Always remember what I said on that day when I confessed my love to you… I would always be by your side and love you… Forever and Always.”

_“I love you, Lucy Heartfilia.”_

**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**

_“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.“_

Lucy looked in horror as she realized there weren’t any rings with her since this whole thing was actually last minute. She was panicking internally when a sudden voice spoke through the crowd.

“Here, take our rings.” Lucy looked at the old couple standing at the door of the room. She hesitantly took the rings and thanked the couple who simply gave her their earnest smiles.

Lucy gave Natsu the ring and slipped it in the ring finger of his left hand. Natsu did the same to her. The priest spoke again.

_“Natsu, please repeat after me ..._

_I, Natsu, promise to love and support you Lucy and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”_

Natsu did what he was told and the priest continued.

_“Lucy, please repeat after me ..._

_I, Lucy , promise to love and support you Natsu and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”_

Lucy gladly repeated every word of the priest with passion and tenderness as she looked into Natsu’s tired eyes. Tears slowly made their way back into her eyes again.

They were finally bound by a lifelong commitment.

**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**

The whole bunch of doctors and nurses cheered happily as they witnessed the exchange of vows of the two. Some were crying, feeling pity and regret for the poor couple.

Lucy and Natsu looked into each other’s eyes, smiling while tears endlessly flowed in their eyes. To say that they were happy was an understatement. It was a state of bliss.

**She looks into his eyes, and she says**

**“I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether happy or sad or whatever**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always**

**Forever and always, forever and always”**

**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**

Natsu could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. The pain in his body shot through him like electricity but he kept it hidden, trying to give Lucy a proper marriage. As he looked back to her, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming.

He’ll miss her so much. Her loud voice ringing through his ears every morning as she woke him up with her kick, her delightful cooking, her sweet words and brave heart, her silky blonde hair that he always loved to touch and twirl, her innocent smile that made his heart’s pacing quadruple.

_“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”_

Natsu could definitely feel his soul slowly slithering out his body. He looked towards the sobbing Lucy, overwhelmed by the fact that they’re finally bound in an eternal love. He couldn’t get the right words out of his mouth… And he never wanted to say goodbye.

_“You may kiss the bride.”_

**His voice is almost too low**

Lucy looked over Natsu. It’s almost his time. Lucy cringed in pain as she cried again, using the wedding ceremony as the façade of her tears. It was Natsu. They’ll finally part their ways, and she could feel it.

Goodbye was unnecessary.

Lucy slowly made her way towards Natsu and gently held his face while he kept still, lying on the bed. She closed her eyes as she slowly leaned into him, closing the gap between them. The newly-wedded couple didn’t even hear the cheers of the nurses and doctors. They were in their own temporary world.

Natsu could feel Lucy’s tears dropping onto his face. He knew that he shouldn’t feel any sadness now. 

They were finally together.

“Luce…” Natsu weakly said, his soft and hoarse. Lucy held his hands ever-so dearly. This would be the last time she’ll ever feel the warmth of the fire dragon—the dragon who stole the princess’s heart from the prince. She braced herself, trying to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes as Natsu would finally bid her goodbye.

“See you again…”

**As he says, “I love you forever, forever and always**

**Please just remember even if I'm not there**

**I'll always love you, forever and always”**

Lucy looked at Natsu with wide eyes as the pair of glimmering onyx eyes she have always adored slowly closed, his last words ringing in her ears.

_“See you again.”_

Lucy painfully released the tears and intertwined her hands to his like what she always did before. It would always mean that everything would be okay, and it was okay for him to finally take his rest.

“Thank you, Natsu… Thank you for fighting for the last second… Thank you for loving me…” Lucy sobbed the words as her grip on Natsu’s hand tightened. She would never forget him, his features, his kindness and warmth. He was her everything. And now, she would have to live a world without that everything.

She looked at him warmly, gently touching his face. _“I love you so much, Natsu Dragneel.”_ Lucy whispered, kissing his forehead for the last time.

“You may rest now, I’ll be okay.”

Upon hearing these words, Natsu managed to show her his last smile to her before his strength left him.

The next thing the people knew, a long and loud ‘beep’ reverberated in the room. The whole hospital crew hastily acted and took Lucy away from Natsu, bringing her outside the room. They kept on assuring her that everything would be okay and they would do their best to bring back Natsu but she knew better. She knew in her heart that it was the last time she would be able to feel his warmth and see his gentle smiles, but she felt so light and content. She would definitely see him again next time and the moment that happens, _she’ll never let him go ever again._

_“I’ll see you again someday. Wait for me there okay?”_


End file.
